At present in the Market, diverse products are commercialized as substitutes or imitations of caviar, the most widespread of them being succedaneous caviar, which is constituted by spawn from fish other than sturgeon, such as lumpo spawn.
Another type of product is the similar or like product to caviar, which is not formed by fish spawn, but which is obtained by means of an industrial procedure as from diverse components.
In this sense, Patent PCT No. WO 93/06751 can be quoted, in relation to a food product of the caviar type and the procedure for its production. In this patent, granules are obtained which are made up by an exterior layer of egg whites and an interior layer of a viscous emulsion, the granules obtained containing from 13 to 30% of albumin and between 45 and 71% fat. The obtention procedure of these granules consist in the introduction of the viscous emulsion obtained, in the form of drops, into a hot vegetable, edible, oil mass, at a temperature comprised between 80 and 85.degree. C.
Likewise, Patent PCT No. WO 93/07764 describes the obtention of a food product which is similar to caviar, constituted by granules formed as from egg white, in a percentage between 8 and 35%, egg yolk, with a percentage between 35 and 80%, a fat component, in a percentage between 10 and 20%, and finally, a food colouring agent with a percentage between 0,05 and 0,15%. According to the obtention method of the granules described in this Patent, a viscous emulsion is prepared as from the egg white, egg yolk, fat component and food colouring agent and it is introduced in the form of drops, into vegetable oil heated up to a temperature of 75 to 85.degree. C.